COOKING? COOKING!
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Donghae yang akan berulangtahun. Awalnya, Hyukjae ingin belajar memasak dan membuatnya kagum. Tapi pada akhirnya, Hyukjae malah membuat Donghae 'menyantap'nya dan bukan masakannya. [ONESHOOT] [DH's BIRTHDAY Fic]


**Cooking? Cooking!**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Fluff**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I'll be your gift and give you something good to celebrate...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

H-1 sebelum ulangtahun Donghae, tapi Hyukjae masih bingung harus menyiapkan apa untuk kekasihnya itu. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, Donghae sudah memiliki apa yang dia mau dan penggemar sudah terlebih dahulu memberinya hal yang sekiranya disukai atau dibutuhkan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas berat, sambil bersandar nyaman di sofa. Matanya fokus menatap layar ponsel, mencari referensi pesta ulangtahun yang tidak biasa. Jempol Hyukjae terus mengusap layar ponselnya ke atas, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

' _ **Birthday dinner, cook your own dish'**_

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, selama hidup bersama dengan Donghae, ia memang belum pernah memasak untuknya. Selain karena tidak bisa masak, Hyukjae kadang merasa memasak agak merepotkan. Tapi pola pikirnya kali ini berubah. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae sudah hidup bersama dengan Donghae, mau tidak mau ia harus belajar masak agar setidaknya bisa menghidangkan sesuatu untuk kekasih manjanya itu.

Mata Hyukjae masih fokus menatap layar ponselnya, membaca bahan-bahan yang perlu di siapkan untuk memasak. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, memeriksa apa saja yang ia punya di sana.

Pertama, Hyukjae membutuhkan wajan, panci, wadah dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya ia tidak memiliki semua itu. Oh, Hyukjae ingat ia tidak sempat membeli peralatan dapur saat pindahan waktu itu. Ia juga tidak punya bahan masakan di dapur yang cukup luas itu. Setelah membuat daftar apa saja yang akan dia beli, Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya, lalu mulai bersiap dan ganti pakaian dengan pakaian agak tebal. Hari ini Seoul sedang dingin-dinginnya. Musim dingin belum tiba, tapi suhu udara sudah turun hingga tiga derajat celcius.

Sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Hyukjae menelepon ibunya. Karena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya memasak, Hyukjae memerlukan ibunya yang sudah ahli soal memasak.

" _Adeul!_ " Suara ibunya yang riang langsung menyapa gendang telinga Hyukjae menggantikan nada sambung.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar suara ibunya. "Ibu, aku membutuhkan bantuan ibu."

" _Bantuan? Apa itu?"_

"Ibu tahu, besok Donghae ulangtahun," kata Hyukjae dengan nada menggantung.

" _Hmm, lalu?"_

"Aku ...," Hyukjae berkata ragu. "Hmm, aku ingin belajar memasak."

Terdengar suara tawa ibunya yang terbahak diujung sana. Hyukjae mendengus, ia tahu ibunya akan bereaksi seperti itu.

" _Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali? Tunggu, ahhh, kau ingin memasak untuk ulangtahun Donghae?_ "

Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Begitulah ...,"

" _Oh, pertama kau membutuhkan alat memasak."_

Hyukjae mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. "Hmm, aku sedang dalam perjalanan membelinya."

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hyukjae kini sedang berdiri di hadapan rak tinggi disebuah super market serba ada. Mata _doe_ Hyukjae memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kebingungan. Ternyata ada banyak jenis wajan dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Sambil melihat-lihat dan membandingkan wajan satu dengan yang lainnya, Hyukjae mengingat-ingat wajan milik ibunya di rumah. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ibunya selalu membeli satu set wajan beserta panci dan wadah lainnya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak menemukannya di sini, ia hanya melihat ada banyak wajan yang terpisah dari barang lainnya. Panci dan wadah ada di rak sebelah. Jadi Hyukjae yakin, benda stainless berwarna merah muda yang ada di tangannya sekarang bukan barang satu set seperti milik ibunya.

"Jadi, aku harus membeli ukuran yang mana?" gumam Hyukjae sambil membandingkan wajan berukuran medium dengan yang besar.

"Hmm, kupikir yang besar lebih bagus. Aku bisa memasak untuk satu keluarga," Hyukjae tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Kemudian Hyukjae membawa _trolley_ belanjaannya ke rak sebelah. Ia kembali bingung harus membali jenis panci yang mana dan ukuran yang mana. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, ternyata belanja aksesoris dan pakaian lebih menyenangkan dari pada belanja keperluan rumah.

"Haruskah aku membeli yang besar juga? Hmm, haruskah aku beli satu set? Semua ukuran?" Hyukjae terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli satu set panci dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

"Oh, aku juga memerlukan wadah," Hyukjae kembali melangkah menuju rak di sebelah.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Hyukjae merasa kebingungan. Ia memegangi dahinya cukup lama, matanya terpejam menahan emosi.

"Kenapa merepotkan sekali," keluhnya jengah.

Tidak ingin membuat dirinya sakit kepala, akhirnya Hyukjae mengambil semua jenis dan ukuran wadah. Persetan dengan harga atau kebutuhannya. Hyukjae hanya ingin cepat kembali ke rumah karena sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang mulai menyadari kehadirannya di super market ini. Sambil mendorong _trolley_ nya menuju rak bahan masakan, Hyukjae membetulkan maskernya dan menutup seluruh kepalanya dengan hoody tebal kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Jari-jari halusnya tenggelam di dalam lengan hoody kuning cerah yang ia kenakan dan kakinya terbalut celana _jeans_ ketat yang pas melekat di kaki jenjangnya.

"Ah, sialan," umpat Hyukjae begitu sampai di rak khusus bahan makanan.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi dibuat bingung karena ada begitu banyak merk garam. Ia tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Dan lagi, kenapa garam juga penyedap rasa memiliki warna dan tekstur yang sama? Hyukjae jadi tidak bisa membedakannya.

Merasa jengah dengan acara belanjanya sendiri, Hyukjae akhirnya memilih asal bahan yang ia perlukan. Ia membaca daftar belanjaannya dan langsung memasukan bahan yang sekiranya diperlukan tanpa mau repot-repot membandingkan atau memilih. Terserah, menurutnya semua sama saja.

Setelah membeli bahan yang diperlukan dan membayar semuanya dikasir menggunakan kartu debit—yang sebenarnya milik Donghae—, Hyukjae membawa belanjaannya yang menghabiskan banyak kantong plastik itu ke mobilnya. Hyukjae kemudian menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dengan jengah. Ia membuka maskernya, lalu menggerutu pelan.

"Lihat diriku yang begitu mencintai si idiot itu, hingga rela bersusah payah seperti ini," gumamnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, setelah sebelumnya ia banting pintunya keras-keras—hm, oke, sebenarnya itu mobil Donghae, seharusnya Hyukjae memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati.

Hyukjae memang sudah lama tidak menggunakan mobilnya sendiri dan lebih nyaman menggunakan mobil Donghae. Semenjak memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, mereka jadi semakin terbiasa membagi segala hal. Termasuk mobil.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Setelah kembali ke rumah, Hyukjae menyalakan penghangat ruangan, lalu berganti pakaian dengan sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai karena ia akan memasak. Hyukjae memilih menggunakan _t-shirt_ _oversize_ dan celana _training_ longgar yang nyaman. Ia kemudian memakai apron berwarna biru lembut sebelum memisahkan barang-barang yang baru ia beli barusan.

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae melirik jam di ponselnya, sudah pukul dua lewat dan ia ingat belum makan siang. Donghae juga belum pulang karena sibuk di studio rekaman bersama Leeteuk dan Yesung. Jadi Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menelepon Donghae dan bertanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Sambil memilah panci dan wadah yang akan ia gunakan, Hyukjae menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan. Menunggu Donghae mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

" _Ya, Hyukjae?"_

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar suara berat Donghae. "Masih di studio rekaman?"

" _Masih, tapi aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ada apa?"_

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

Jeda sesaat, Donghae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. _"Hmm, belum ..., kenapa?"_

Hyukjae tersenyum puas. "Kau sedang ingin makan apa?"

" _Kimchi ..., jjigae?"_ Donghae terdengar menyeret kalimatnya. Ia merasa kebingungan karena tidak biasanya Hyukjae menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Apa karena Donghae sedang tidak enak badan belakangan ini, hingga mendorong Hyukjae jadi lebih perhatian padanya? Donghae tersenyum, bukankah bagus jika setiap hari Donghae sakit? Menyenangkan sekali jika setiap hari Hyukjae perhatian dan bersikap manis padanya.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, jadi cepatlah pulang."

Donghae diam sejenak, tak lama ia terkikik diujung sana. Membayangkan Hyukjae kerepotan di dapur dan akhirnya mengumpat karena kesal, membuat Donghae ingin tertawa. Ada kalanya Donghae sangat menyukai wajah kesal Hyukjae. Bibir plumnya yang berisi akan mengumpat dan mengerucut lucu seiring umpatan yang ia keluarkan dari bibir manis itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, idiot?" hardik Hyukjae kesal. Ia tahu Donghae pasti sedang mentertawakannya karena tidak bisa memasak seperti halnya Ryeowook.

" _Kau manis, sungguh. Baiklah aku akan oulang secepatnya. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."_

"Hmm."

Setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae terputus, Hyukjae menekan panggilan cepat nomor 2. Ibunya. Hyukjae menghubungi ibunya untuk menanyakan resep membuat _kimchi jjigae_.

"Ibu?" panggil Hyukjae setelah nada sambung terputus.

" _Hmm, ada apa lagi, adeul?"_

"Bu, aku mau membuat _kimchi jjigae_ , bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memegangi ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memeriksa belanjaannya barusan.

" _Kau sudah membeli semua bahannya?"_

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, matanya bergerak memastikan ia tidak melewatkan apapun yang ada di daftar belanjaannya.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bu," kata Hyukjae yakin.

" _Ibu meninggalkan kimchi di kulkasmu minggu lalu, kau bisa menggunakannya."_

"Lalu?" tanya Hyukjae sekali lagi sambil membuka kulkas untuk memastikan ibunya benar.

" _Lalu, kau harus mencari resepnya sendiri di mesin pencari! Gunakan ponselmu! Ibu sedang sibuk sekarang, bersiap-siap ke rumahmu dan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Donghae._

Sambungan telepon terputus. Mata _doe_ Hyukjae membulat, ia tidak percaya ibunya memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Baiklah, Donghae tidak hanya merebut perhatiannya saja, tapi juga ibunya. Sejak awal ibunya mengetahui hubungan mereka, dia jadi lebih perhatian dan memanja Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri. Terkadang itu menyebalkan, serius. Egonya sebagai anak bungu yang biasa diperhatikan dan dimanja ibunya, tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Hyukjae berdecak sambil mengetik resep membuat _kimchi jjigae_ diponsel pintarnya. Jadi, pertama-tama Hyukjae harus memotong _kimchi_ menjadi potongan kecil sebelum memasukan _gochujang_ dan tahu yang sudah dipotong menjadi kotak-kotak kecil. Hyukjae mulai menyalakan kompor yang hampir tidak pernah dipakai sama sekali itu—Hyukjae hanya menggunakannya sesekali untuk masak air panas saja. Kemudian Hyukjae mulai memasukan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sesuai dengan perintah diresep yang sedang ia baca.

"Satu sendok teh garam?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Ia mengambil sendok berukuran kecil, lalu menaburkan garam ke atasnya hingga sendok teh itu penuh.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanya Hyukjae lagi ragu. Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi dan langsung memasukan semuanya ke dalam panci yang sudah terdapat tahu putih, _kimchi_ dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Hyukjae masih terlihat sibuk didapur. Berkali-kali ia mencicipi _kimchi jjigae_ yang mulai mendidih itu, dan berkali-kali pula Hyukjae mengernyit karena _kimchi jjigae_ buatannya ternyata terlalu asin.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Aku bisa membunuh orang dengan rasa masakan seperti ini," gumam Hyukjae setelah memuntahkan kuah _kimchi jjigae_ ke _washdisher_.

Hyukjae menghela napas gusar sambil menambahkan gula ke dalam _kimchi jjigae_ mendidih itu. Ia dengar dari ibunya, jika masakan terlalu asin maka tambahkan saja gula. Jadi Hyukjae melakukan tips dari ibunya itu, ia menambahkan gula dan air tanpa ragu. Setelah mengaduknya, Hyukjae kembali mencicipinya.

"Oke, tidak buruk. Ini jauh lebih baik," gumam Hyukjae sambil mematikan kompornya.

Tak lama setelah Hyukjae menata meja makan, Donghae datang dan langsung mencari Hyukjae ke dapur. Tangannya masih menggenggam kunci mobil dan kamera Leica kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun, saat ia memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

Donghae langsung mengecupi bahu Hyukjae, kemudian naik ke ceruk leher dan ke pipi Hyukjae yang agak tembam belakangan ini.

"Wanginya enak," kata Donghae sambil menghirup aroma masakan Hyukjae yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke masakan yang baru ia buat.

"Ayah dan ibu kapan datang?" tanya Donghae tanpa pelepaskan dekapannya. Pagi tadi Hyukjae memberitahu, bahwa orangtuanya akan datang untuk merayakan ulangtahun Donghae yang ke tiga puluh dua.

"Sebelum makan malam." Hyukjae berbalik dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya dileher Donghae. "Simpan kameramu dan cepat makan," katanya sambil mengecup lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae meletakan kamera dan kunci mobilnya di meja makan, lalu menatap mata Hyukjae yang masih mengunci pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakanmu," bisik Donghae seduktif sebelum mengecup dan mengigit lembut telinga kiri Hyukjae yang terpasang anting.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil melenguh pelan, ia suka ketika Donghae mulai mencumbu telinganya yang sensitif. Tangan lebar Donghae mulai meraba pinggang ramping Hyukjae, lalu mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya masih bermain-main ditelinga dan leher Hyukjae.

Seiring dengan hisapan Donghae yang semakin menjadi dilehernya, Hyukjae mulai berani mendesah dengan vokal sambil menarik kasar rambut pirang Donghae. Rambut _ash blonde_ Donghae yang tadi rapi kini sudah berantakan, topi yang ia kenakan sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Pandangan Donghae tertuju pada celana _training_ Hyukjae yang sedikit melorot, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap mata Hyukjae yang mulai sayu.

"Celanamu siap untuk aku lepas, sayang," bisik Donghae di bibir plum Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka.

Telapak tangan Donghae mengusap paha dalam Hyukjae sebelum benar-benar menyentuh milik Hyukjae yang masih tertutup _training_ abu—yang sebenarnya milik Donghae. Kemudian dengan sengaja mengusap dan menekannya, lalu meremasnya kuat hingga Hyukjae mengerang keenakan.

"Haruskan aku menyantap hidanganku sekarang?" tanya Donghae menggoda.

Tentunya saat ini Donghae lebih tertarik untuk menyantap kekasihnya yang sudah pasrah, dari pada mencicipi masakan yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. _Well_ , apapun jadi tidak menarik minat Donghae, jika kekasihnya sudah pasrah dan siap menerima kehadiran Donghae di dalam tubuhnya.

Donghae bisa mengisi perutnya setelah memuaskan lapar yang lain. Jari-jari Donghae mulai bermain dipinggiran karet celana _training_ Hyukjae, ia tak lagi menatapnya karena sibuk mencumbu leher mulus Hyukjae dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik lepas _t-shirt_ kebesaran Hyukjae.

" _Hyukjae, ibu datang!"_

Suara bel yang tak lama disusul suara riang ibu Hyukjae menghentikan cumbuan Donghae. Ia mundur beberapa langkah setelah Hyukjae mendorongnya dan buru-buru membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan karena ulah Donghae. Oh, sial sekali, Donghae baru saja akan menelanjangi kekasihnya dan orangtua Hyukjae datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Donghae menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Hyukjae yang sudah berlari ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut kedatangan orangtuanya.

"Oh, bukankah ayah dan ibu akan datang sebelum makan malam?" tanya Hyukjae basa-basi sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Sekarang baru jam tiga, bu."

"Ibu datang lebih cepat karena ingin mencicipi masakanmu," kata ibu Hyukjae. Kemudian ia masuk dan langsung sumringah melihat Donghae yang berdiri dibelakang Hyukjae.

"Donghae _Bada_!" serunya sambil menghambur kepelukan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menyambut pelukan ibunya Hyukjae. Kemudian ia mempersilakan keluarga Hyukjae masuk sambil menerima barang bawaan ibu Hyukjae yang menurut Donghae kelewat banyak itu. Entah apa saja yang dibawanya, tapi yang jelas Donghae melihat ada kotak besar—yang Donghae yakini itu adalah hadiah ulangtahunnya.

"Kau sudah mencicipi masakan Hyukjae?" tanya ibunya antusias.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae nakal. "Aku sudah mencicipi _nya_ ," katanya bohong.

Hyukjae yang berdiri di samping Donghae hanya bisa melirik Donghae dengan sinis. Awas saja kalau dia berani mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya ibu Hyukjae lagi sambil melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya enak, tapi lebih enak jika dihabiskan langsung. Bukan hanya mencicip," jawab Donghae ambigu.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae melirik Donghae sinis, kali ini ia memincingkan matanya. Memberi isyarat agar Donghae menutup mulutnya.

"Donghae!" seru ibunya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil tissue di meja makan, lalu memuntahkan _kimchi jjigae_ yang baru beberapa detik sampai di mulutnya.

"Kenapa bu?" tanya Hyukjae panik.

"Asin!"

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang panik karena ibunya langsung memuntahkan masakan buatannya.

"Tapi aku sudah memperbaikinya tadi," gumam Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan," kata ibunya Hyukjae sambil melepas mantel bulunya, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sebatas sikut.

Kemudian ibunya Hyukjae mulai memperbaiki masakan yang dibuat anaknya. Ia menyalakan kompor dan menambahkan beberapa bumbu masak ke dalam _kimchi jjigae_ buatan Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya memperhatikan dan berusaha mengingat-ingat yang dilakukan ibunya.

Donghae ada di ruang tengah bersama ayah Hyukjae, membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut Hyukjae membosankan. Tiap kali ayahnya bertemu dengan Donghae, obrolan mereka tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari bisnis atau semacamnya. Hyukjae kurang paham dan tidak pernah tertarik untuk bergabung dengan obrolan keduanya.

Sora, kakak perempuan Hyukjae, tidak ikut malam ini karena harus mengurus pekerjaannya. Dia akan datang saat jam makan malam tiba. Padahal di saat seperti ini Hyukjae paling membutuhkan kehadiran kakaknya itu. Ibunya sibuk memasak dan ayahnya mengobrol dengan Donghae, sementara Hyukjae merasa bosan karena merasa ditinggal sendirian.

 _Malam, cepatlah datang..._

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam, orangtua Hyukjae akhirnya pamitan pulang. Setelah berjam-jam menahan hasratnya, akhirnya Donghae bisa menyerang Hyukjae sekali lagi. Hyukjae sedang mencuci piring, ketika Donghae menghampirinya ke dapur dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa permisi, Donghae mulai mencumbu ceruk leher Hyukjae dan membawa lidahnya bermain-main ditelinga kiri Hyukjae.

Berkali-kali Hyukjae mngerang dan minta dilepaskan, tapi Donghae nampak tidak peduli dan terus menggerayangi Hyukjae yang akhirnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada cucian piringnya. Hyukjae malah sibuk melenguh dan menikmati perbuatan bibir tipis Donghae dilehernya. Ah, juga perbuatan tangan kiri Donghae yang tak kalah sibuk meremas dan mengelus milik Hyukjae yang mulai tegang karena terus-terusan disentuh.

"Donghae ..., ngh—nanti dulu," desah Hyukjae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahan ketika Donghae mempermainkan puncak dadanya yang masih tertutup kain.

"Aku ingin hadiah ulangtahunku sekarang, sayang," bisik Donghae dengan suara rendah.

"Ahh," satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hyukjae. "Kau ..., hmm, bisa mendapatkannya setelah aku selesai," kata Hyukjae terbata-bata karena kini Donghae mulai berani menarik turun celana panjang Hyukjae hingga lepas. Hanya tersisa selembar kain tipis yang menutupi bagian bawah Hyukjae.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," bisik Donghae lagi. Sambil terus mencumbu leher dan bahu Hyukjae, tangan Donghae menyingkap celana dalam Hyukjae, mencari jalan agar jarinya bisa masuk ke lubang favoritnya.

"Sakit ...," desis Hyukjae ketika dimasuki tanpa persiapan.

Terbiasa dimanja oleh Donghae dengan cairan pelumas yang tumpah ruah, Hyukjae jadi kesulitan mengatur napas dan merasa perih berlebihan ketika Donghae memasukinya tanpa pelumas. Jari-jari Hyukjae mencengkram pinggiran _washdisher_ karena tidak tahan menerima jari telunjuk Donghae yang mulai bergerak dengan teratur di dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Angh ..., Donghae!" pekik Hyukjae sambil memejam matanya. Jari kurang ajar Donghae kini menggaruk dinding bagian dalamnya dengan sensual, memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang memabukan.

Kaki Hyukjae mulai lemas, ia tidak tahan hanya dipermainkan seperti itu oleh Donghae. Hyukjae menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk memuaskan rasa gatalnya.

"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae sambil mendesah-desah keenakan.

"Hm, katakan, sayang," sahut Donghae sambil mengecupi pipi Hyukjae.

"Langsung ..., ah! Langsung saja!" erang Hyukjae sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae yang semakin mempercepat tusukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku membutuhkan pelumas yang kusimpan di kamar." Donghae menarik jarinya keluar, lalu berbalik hendak melangkah ke kamar. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae menahannya dan menyerahkan botol minyak zaitun untuk memasak ke tangan Donghae.

"Gunakan ini saja," kata Hyukjae sambil terengah.

"Hah?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung.

Hyukjae berdecak. "Cepat, aku tidak tahan!" rengeknya sambil menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan langsung memagut bibir tipisnya dengan tidak sabaran

Donghae sempat kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Hyukjae, tapi kemudian ia terbawa suasana dan tidak peduli lagi dengan pelumas. Sambil mengimbangi pagutan liar Hyukjae, tangan kiri Donghae merangkul pinggangnya, sementara tangan kiri Donghae berusaha membuka botol minyak zaitun yang tadi diserahkan Hyukjae.

Setelah tutupnya terbuka, Donghae langsung menumpahkannya ditangan. Tangan kanannya kini berlumuran minyak yang licin, ia menyeringai membayangkan jarinya nanti akan keluar masuk dengan lancar di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ngh ..., Donghae!" Hyukjae memekik setelah melepaskan pagutannya dengan paksa. Ia berjengit karena dua jari Donghae langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Rasanya tidak seperih saat pertama Donghae mempenetrasinya, kini ia merasa lebih rileks karena minyak zaitun yang licin sehingga memudahkan jari Donghae untuk keluar masuk dengan seenaknya.

"Uh, lebih dalam, sayang," desah Hyukjae manja. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menarik dan mengacak-acak rambut _ash blonde_ Donghae.

Merasa cukup dengan _foreplay_ yang mereka lakukan, Donghae kembali membawa Hyukjae kepinggiran meja _pantry_. Jarinya tak lagi berada di dalam Hyukjae, kini ia berdiri di belakang Hyukjae dan sibuk mencumbu punggung telanjang Hyukjae setelah ia meloloskan _t-shirt_ yang menutupi kemolekan tubuh kekasihnya. Donghae menjilat tulang punggung Hyukjae dari bawah hingga ke atas, membuat Hyukjae berjengit dan semakin mendesah keenakan. Belum lagi jarinya yang sedang bermain-main dengan milik Hyukjae.

"Jangan main-main, Lee Donghae," erang Hyukjae sambil mencengkram erat pinggiran _pantry_.

" _As your wish_ , _sweetheart_." Donghae membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya, lalu ia menurunkan celana _jeans_ nya sebatas pinggul. Ia tidak mau repot-repot telanjang saat ini, cukup Hyukjae saja yang telanjang untuknya.

Donghae mengoleskan sisa minyak zaitun yang ada di telapak tangannya sebelum menuntun masuk miliknya. Ia menggeram tertahan ketika ujung kejantanannya menyapa lubang berkerut Hyukjae.

"Ahh ...," desah Hyukjae sambil membawa dirinya mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dada bidang Donghae.

"Tidak sabar, ya?" Donghae langsung menghentakan pinggulnya dan langsung mengenai titik terdalam Hyukjae.

"Angh!" Hyukjae langsung menjerit. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengatur napasnya karena Donghae langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dan bergerak dengan cepat.

" _Too much_ ..., Donghae—ahh," Hyukjae tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan terus menjerit menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Jari-jari Donghae yang menggaruk ujung kejantanannya dan yang satunya memilin lembut puncak dada Hyukjae, sama sekali tidak membantu. Hyukjae semakin belingsatan dibuatnya. Donghae benar-benar tahu cara mengacaukannya.

"Aku dekat, sayang," bisik Donghae sambil terus menghentak Hyukjae hingga terlonjak.

"Aku ..., ngh—aku juga!" Hyukjae langsung menumpahkan cairannya ditangan Donghae, tapi ia tidak bisa menikmati pelepasannya dengan benar karena Donghae masih bergerak dan mengejar puncaknya yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Hyukjae!" pekik Donghae sambil memperdalam gerakannya.

Hyukjae langsung terkulai lemas sambil berpegangan pada tepian _pantry_ , sementara Donghae masih memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Hyukjae. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sisa pelepasannya yang luar biasa di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih, kau selalu menjadi hadiah terindah untukku," bisik Donghae sambil mengecup bahu telanjang Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae idiot!" hardik Hyukjae pelan. Ia tidak bisa memaki Donghae saat ini, terlalu lelah dan lemas.

"Mau melakukannya sampai pagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menggerakan pinggul maju-mundur.

Hyukjae berdecak, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Donghae dengan tajam. "Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!"

"Sayangnya kau hadiahku malam ini, jadi kau tidak bisa menolak."

"Lee Donghae idiot! Aku tidak mau, besok kita harus latihan dan aku tidak mau memelihara rasa sakit dibokongku karena ulahmu!" Hyukjae meronta minta dilepaskan.

Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mulai mencumbu leher Hyukjae dengan kasar, sementara tangannya kembali mengelus dan meremas lembut milik Hyukjae.

"Lepas, idiot!"

"Hyukjae, diam!" seru Donghae sambil terus mencumbu leher Hyukjae. "Jangan bertingkah seolah aku mau mencabulimu."

"Kau memang mau melakukannya, idiot!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **WAAAAHHHH... akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa buka FFN di PC terharu banget bisa cuap-cuap panjang lagi...**

 **Sumpah seneng banget huhu...**

 **Pertama-tama, terima kasih sama semua yang selalu review, fav, follow dan baca... you guys so precious T_T**

 **Review kalian menjadi penyemangat saya untuk terus nulis tanpa henti wkwkwk sampe gumoh ya klian liat saya nongol terus hahah maaf ya~ lagi onfire nih belakangan hahahah**

 **Oh, fic ini dibuat berkolaborasi(?) dengan SOSHIT gursl my loves hahahah saya cuma bantu mengembangkan aja heheheh**

 **GUYS, SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA CINTA DAN DUKUNGAN YANG KALIAN KASIH BUAT SAYA**

 **I LOVE YOU~~~**

 **Btw, pertanyaan saya jawab di PM atau Line aja ya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ^^**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
